


Dean's first prayer

by imgonnariverdance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild slash, Oneshot, Protective Castiel, Teen!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean ever prayed to anyone and he doesn't even remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's first prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for trenchcoatedbaby:)  
> Hope you all will like it and feel free to give me feedback of any kind:)

"My name is Dean Winchester. I’m 16 years old and I… I need help"  
It all happened too fast, Dean was knocked off his feet long before his hands could fumble his gun out from his back pocket.  
Dean shook his head trying to clear his vision but the edges were getting blurry and he couldn't focus on the creature that was not more than 5 feet away, let alone shoot it through the heart.  
“Damned werewolves” Dean muttered under his breath, but seconds later he was being pulled forward by the wrists closer towards the furious hairy creature.  
He was sure that bruises would soon form on his sore arms as he struggled to pull away.  
One claw was raised up, high up in the air before it slashed across his chest.  
Dean screamed as he felt the sharp tips tear open his skin and he immediately retaliated on instinct. He kicked the creature with all his might, breaking free from it and causing it to fall and hit and ground. He pulled out his gun, making sure he used whatever energy he had left in him to aim it the best as he could and fired.  
He wasn’t sure whether it worked but he heard a soft whimpering sound which soon changed into the voice of a woman, “Why.. What happened…” And the voice soon trailed off.  
Dean knew he had killed the werewolf and it had changed back to the girl that was bitten.  
He held one hand against the bleeding wound and sat down next to the girl.  
“It's okay. Rest now, you’re fine” the words rolled off his tongue and he could see the fear in the dying girl’s eyes die down before she shut her eyes one final time.  
Dean could feel the dizziness from the blood lost, but there he was, miles away from help and the motel that Sam was in.  
He took out his phone and hesitated on whether or not to call his father.  
No, dean thought, dropping the phone into his lap.  
John would tear him a new one, going on this hunt alone, leaving Sammy alone in the motel, he was dead whether he called him at all.  
Dean counted his odds, even if he did call his father for help, john was two towns away and he’ll be dead by the time his dad got there.  
He decided to just send a text to Sam, his last goodbye:

“Sammy, I’m sorry I won’t be there for you, you’re my geeky brother and you should know I love you, listen to dad and don’t ever go running off  
-Dean”  
Dean didn’t even think twice he just hit the send button and threw the phone aside, applying more pressure on the wound across his chest.  
He felt the tears under his eyes, but he wiped them away when he remembered his father’s voice, “Dean, a man doesn’t cry, so are you going to take it like one or shed tears like a girl?” John had said that to him the first time he got hurt during a hunt, he was eleven then.  
Dean wiped away the tears, deciding he wanted to die as a hero, as a man, but he couldn't stand the feeling of letting his father down, letting Sammy down.  
Dean realized there was one last thing he could try, Sammy had always been a believer, him not so much, but at a time like this with no other options, Dean closed his eyes and started to pray.  
Watching over the earth was not an easy task, it was tiring and definitely much less interesting as Castiel hoped it to be.  
So when he heard a prayer, not meant for specifically anyone, he decides to listen in.  
"My name is Dean Winchester. I’m 16 years old and I… I need help"  
“I don’t know how this prayer thing works, heck I don’t even know who I’m even supposed to pray to but if there is anyone, anyone out there, pleas, I fucked up while trying to kill this werewolf and I'm dying, please…” Deans voice trailed off and he could feel himself losing consciousness, “goodbye Sammy” was the last thing he mumbled.

Castiel considered it, he could sense it, pain, suffering, fear, all coming from this boys voice.  
“Mind your own business and only assist the humans when the higher order demands it, Castiel” he remembers the commands of his superior, Anna but that was years back, back before she rebelled and fell.  
Castiel knows he should to back off, turn a blind eye, or in this case, a deaf ear to this boy’s prayers but he doesn’t, he wants to help this boy, he feels an urge to, so he immediately followed the sound of Dean's prayers to the woods.  
He is careful when he emerges knowing his true form would burn the boy's eyes out.  
But as he reached the place the boy had already passed out and Castiel knew he only had minutes left before the boy was dead.  
Castiel channeled some of the grace he summoned from his true form onto the deadly gash across deans body, healing him rapidly.  
Halfway through Dean regained consciousness and tried to open his eyes, but it had hurt so badly that he shut it almost immediately.  
“Who.. What are you?” Dean stuttered out, overwhelmed by fear and curiosity.  
Cas knew dean might go deaf hearing his true voice so he simply channeled more grace into Dean allowing him to fall into a deep slumber.  
Cas laid the 16 year old boy down and decided to wipe the boys memory of him, knowing it's for the better. He left the bruises forming on the boys arm as he knew getting rid of those would cause suspicion, and knowing those wounds were not fatal, he left Dean there to rest.  
Before leaving, Castiel looked to boy up and down, he could read the boys thoughts while healing him. He lowered his head, understanding how hard a life this boy had been living.  
He silently prays that things would get better for this Dean Winchester and he placed a mental bookmark to visit and check in on this boy every now and then.  
Seeing Dean safe and in a deep, grace induced slumber, Castiel was satisfied and he decided to return to his garrison, hoping nobody had noticed he was gone.

When he returned he heard someone calling his name, “Castiel” the voice was low, he turn and he saw his fellow comrade, Inias, “We have been called back to heaven for _maintenance_ ” the soldier plastered on a smile before continuing, “Come we must return home”.  
Castiel knew what that meant, he didn’t like _maintenance_ , no angel did, but it was supposed to make them better and stronger. However, Castiel always seems to find his memory hazy after it but since no other angel raised that concern, he did not see the need to bring up such a trivial matter.  
He nodded and smiled back as he followed his brother as they took off flying back to heaven.  
Castiel secretly hoped that even after _maintenance_ , he would remember this young boy with the hard life, Dean Winchester and though he doubted it, he kept it at the top of his head, as he continued his journey with Inias.  
Dean woke up and shook his head hard trying to remember the details of last night.  
He felt that his hands were sore and he found bruises on them and he saw a girl lying dead beside him with a gunshot wound at her heart. She was the werewolf, Dean remembered, he could barely remember how he killed her but he brushed it off thinking he must have blacked out from exhaustion.  
He checked him pockets for his phone, but found it a few feet away with one new message from Sammy : “Dean, what happened? I woke up and you weren’t here, and I got this weird text. Where are you?”  
Dean checked the last message he sent and strangely he couldn’t remember under what context he sent that message, especially since he had a strict policy of no chick flick moments.  
He quickly sent a text back saying: “Just went out to grab some grub, be back soon” and he got a reply almost instantly, “Okay weirdo, but what’s with the text from last night?”.  
Dean kept away his phone trying to think of a good excuse to tell his little geeky brother, knowing Sam would probably annoy an answer out of him, but he decided to get a move on before John returns and finds him not with Sammy.  
Dean pulls down the long sleeves of his shirt to hide the bruises, wincing a little as the movement causes it to hurt.  
He looks around the abandoned woods heading in the direction he parked the car he stole. Walking away he couldn’t help but feel something amiss, like there is something he should remember but doesn’t, but he shrugs it off. Sammy needs his food, he thinks to himself brushing dirt off his pants he continues his journey not stopping to look back.


End file.
